This invention relates to food serving devices adapted to maintain food warm during serving of the food.
In the food serving art, various devices including small hot plates, heavy metal platters and other heated or heating means have been suggested for use to keep food warm at the table after being cooked. Some casserole structures are known for use in the cooking of food, the vessels serving as a heat sink thereafter to keep the food warm until it can be consumed.
The prior art includes structures such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,556 which is a metal device adapted to be heated for drying corn carried on multiple prongs; U.S. Pat. No. 874,318, another corn dryer; and a broiler bar adapted to have food carried on hooks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,982.